


[Podfic] Love Among the Hydrothermal Vents

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Stalking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Namor has a thing for Steve, an octopus has a thing for Tony, and Steve and Tony eventually have a thing for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Among the Hydrothermal Vents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love among the Hydrothermal Vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045195) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Thank you to DevilDoll for having blanket permission!! <3

  
**Title:**   Love Among The Hydrothermal Vents   
**Author:**   DevilDoll  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   2:27:43  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

Part One: 1:13:57   


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Hydrothermal%20Vents%201.mp3)

Part Two: 1:13:46   


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Hydrothermal%20Vents%202.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Love%20Among%20the%20Hydrothermal%20Vents.m4b)  
[**Download MP3 [Zip]**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Hydrothermal%20Vents%201.zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
